Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel polymeric compositions and more particularly to biomedical devices made therefrom. These devices comprise fillerless, oxygen transporting, hydrolytically stable, biologically inert, transparent, biomedical devices prepared from the polymerization of monomers which are represented by the formula: ##STR1## wherein A is an activated unsaturated group; R is a divalent hydrocarbon radical having from 1 to about 22 carbon atoms; R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 can be the same or different and are selected from the group consisting of a monovalent hydrocarbon radical having from 1 to about 12 carbon atoms and a halogen substituted monovalent hydrocarbon radical having from 1 to about 12 carbon atoms; R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 can be the same or different and are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, a hydrocarbon radical containing from 1 to about 12 carbon atoms, a carboxylic acid group, a carboxylic acid ester group represented by the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.7 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrocarbon group containing from 1 to about 12 carbon atoms and a carboxylic acid amide represented by the formula ##STR3## wherein R.sub.8 and R.sub.9 can be the same or different and each is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and a hydrocarbon group containing from 1 to about 12 carbon atoms; x is 2 or greater and m is 1 or greater.
The invention further particularly relates to polymers and/or copolymers which comprise poly(organoparaffinsiloxanes) terminally bonded through divalent hydrocarbon groups to activated unsaturated groups copolymerized with monomers containing activated vinyl groups. The copolymers are optically clear and colorless. The polymers and copolymers described herein can be usefully employed for, as stated, making "hard" or "soft" contact lenses, intraocular implants, as well as other prostheses, more particularly "soft" contact lenses.